Secrets of the Castle
by HiddenMoon
Summary: Ron and Hermione argue all the time, but what if they were stuck outside the Gryffindor house for a night beacuse they were busy arguing that they forgot the new Hogwarts rules. Will the worlds two most incompatible people ever saty in peace for a night.
1. Crying Ron

Authors Note: It is very sad to have to rewrite my story, but I will be done in no time.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing Hermione," said Ron.

"Do you mind minding your own business Ron," said Hermione who looked more like a mouse. She was carrying a bunch of books that anyone would say what Ron just said.

"Oh can you two shut up please," said Harry with a tiring look. They stopped arguing, but Ron was once again giving Hermione the you-are-a-geek look. They had argued all morning in the Order of Phoenix and still Ron felt that he need to argue more.

"Don't give that look," said Hermione who was in verge of tears, "Tell me do you enjoy to annoy me," she added. Ron opened his mouth and closed it again and then he said, "I have no intrest in annoying a person like you Hermione."

"Oh stop that you people. Can you stay quite," shouted Harry. This ended the aruguments once again. Ron and Hermione left Harry to go for Prefect meeting. They were almost in the Prefect carriage when Ron said, "Sorry!"

"Oh yeah... you were the problem so it's good you belive that."

"When did I say that. Oh my you are such a such a,"Ron was stopped by the Head Girl's arrivel.

After the meeting they were walking towards their compartment when Malfoy came and said, "Hey Weasle...I see you and Mudblood are not talking. Oh mudblood missinh Potty boyfriend is that huh"

"Shut it" said Ron.

"Oh I alway touch a nerve. So Weasle is the new Prefect than"

"Shut it or else I will jinx you," said Ron talking out his wand.

"Weasle you are no good in jinxing just like your father....ahhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Ron was crying and his teeth were extremly long where Malfoy was hiding his five tails in his back.

"Hahahahaha"

"Wuh wuh stop laughing Hermine," said Ron.

"Hahahaha lets go," said Hermione and so they left Malfoy with his tails.

"What happened," said Harry when he saw them and that's all they talked about all the journey.

Author's note: PLease review


	2. Default Chapter

It was raining and this meant the first years would get soaked while passing the lake. Hermione left for the prefect duties. Ron was still crying and his teeth were twice as big as they were before. Harry was holding all the trunks with Ginny. 'I can see the things that hold the carriages,' said Seamus. 'What you can,' said Ginny who was surprised.  
'Yes, my... my mum died over the summer,' said Seamus.  
'Oh...I am really sorry,' said Ginny.  
'Wuh wuh we are all sorry,' said Ron.  
'Hey Dean, Seamus... lets go,' Hermione was picking here belongings.  
  
The carriages stopped and everyone could see the lights of Hogwarts castle that made the castle look more beautiful. They were just in the great hall when Professor McGonagall came running and said, 'Mr. Weasly, what have you done to your teeth.'  
'Professor it was Malfoy's fault... he was provoking Ron and he jinxed Ron' said Ginny.  
'What do you mean Mr.Malfoy provokes you and you jinx him. I will speak to Professor Snape about Mr.Malfoy, but Mr. Weasly, you know that a prefect never jinxes his fellow students. You will detention with me on Saturday night', and with that Professor McGonagall went to talk to Professor Snape. Hermione and Harry took Ron to the Hospital wing where they found Malfoy sitting on a bed and taking some potion to remove his tails.  
'So Potty and mudblood here to take Weasel' said Malfoy  
'Ignore...overlook,' said Hermione under her breath.  
'So Granger giving advice to Potty and Weas...' Malfoy stopped because Madame Pomfrey was besides Ron's bed now giving him a potion to shrink his teeth.  
'Ron it was also you fault that you too...you are a prefect and you duty is not to fight if people like Malfoy provoke you' said Hermione in her usual tone.  
'You are with Malfoy then... Traitor' said Ron with in disbelief.  
'I wasn't quisling,' said Hermione.  
'OH...you don't need to use a word like quisling because traitor and that word mean the same thing so it doesn't matter you still are a traitor or like you say quisling'  
'Ron I wasn't trying to a different word to change my position because I was just saying you should save you Prefect badge'  
'Shut up you two will you' said Harry. Once again Harry stopped the argument of Ron and Hermione. Harry and Hermione left Ron in the Hospital Wing to fix his teeth. They just entered the Great Hall when Dumbledore said, 'Let the feast being.' Everyone started eating and Harry and Hermione also started eating since they were hungrier than anyone in the Great Hall. After the Dumbledore speech Hermione went to guide the first years. She was also to stand beside the common room door of Gryffindor until midnight since the new Hogwarts rule was that the house doors will be closed after midnight. When everyone went inside the Gryffindor house, Hermione put the Closmitia spell on the door so it won't open until morning. She had one minute to enter the Gryffindor common room when Ron said, 'Hermione wait...I need to enter.'

'Hurry well... we have 13 minutes to go...Hurry.' Ron started walking when something came under his feet and he trip and so did Hermione. The door of Gryffindor common room made a cat like noise, which meant the Portrait of the Fat Lady, was not allowing anyone in for five hours; they had five seconds to go.  
'Owww Hermione get of me,' said Ron. They both rushed for the door and 'BOOM'. They had crashed with the closed door.  
'Hahahahaha...oh you two poor dears...heeeeeeee,' the Fat Lady was laughing so loud.  
'Shut Up you old hag. You will wake something' whispered Ron.  
'Sorry dear...it's just that I can't stop laughing.'  
'It was all you fault Hermione' said Ron who was rubbing his head.  
'MY FAULT,' shouted Hermione, 'you were the one who was blind enough to see my Crookshanks. I wonder if he is hurt'  
'Hurt my foot.' Said Ron, 'he is inside and we stuck outside.'  
' I suggest you dears to find yourselves a place to hide till morning or else you will be caught,' said the Fat Lady.

'Good point...lets argue somewhere else Ron.' With that they walked towards the right stairs; they had to his somewhere.  
A/N: I think next chapter will be fun to write since the fun starts with their hiding place which reveals the first secret of the castle and also you can think of palces where they can hide. And the sad thing is I accidentally removed this story and now I have to re do it again.  
P.S Also please review so I realize my mistakes.


End file.
